injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkseid
Darkseid makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us as a stage transition and as a support card in Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS. He is also the first playable character exclusive to the iOS game. Biography Unto the hell that is Apokolips came Darkseid, malice personified, a merciless tyrant who demands unwavering devotion and abject fear from all his subjects. A being of unparalleled strength, he prefers not to sully his gloves with combat unless provoked to action. His eyes emit the formidable Omega Sanction, beams of energy that can disintegrate, teleport, or resurrect depending on the dread lord's wishes. His sole mission in life is to find and gain control over the Anti-Life Equation, which would give him the means to usurp all free will in the sentient universe. Injustice Comic Darkseid makes his first official appearance in Chapter Twenty-Two of the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic on Apokolips. He is seen overseeing the torture of an unseen figure as his son Kalibak approaches him. Kalibak informs his father of Superman's worldwide ceasefire on Earth. Darkseid muses if Superman has begun to soften before Kalibak asks to take a war party to personally investigate. When Kalibak sees just who it is Darkseid is torturing, the lord of Apokolips confirms the man's identity before saying, "He made a mistake." When Kalibak asks if he can be killed, Darkseid chides his son, "Of course not. Who would come for him?" He then allows Kalibak to go, bidding him to kill the Kryptonian and take the Earth. Darkseid grins to himself as he asks to be left alone with his prisoner: the Black Racer, death himself, as Darkseid resumes his torture. In the Injustice Annual, Darkseid hires the bounty hunter Lobo to go to Earth and kill Superman in retaliation for the death of Kalibak at the Man of Steel's hands. However, Lobo returns some time later after a 'therapy' session with Harley Quinn, and brazenly challenges the Dread Lord to a battle. Role in Injustice Darkseid sits in his throne room, until any hero or villain is teleported to Apokolips from the Hall of Justice via a Boom Tube. He beats whoever appears and then hits him/her with his Omega Beams, which sends them flying back into the Boom Tube, teleporting him/her back to the Hall. He also appears as a exclusive character in the iOS version of Injustice ''with his very own Moveset & Super Move. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina & Endurance *Invulnerability *Control of the Omega Force *Omega Effect *Immortality *Genius level intellect Appearance In-Game Darkseid wears a modified version of his costume seen in MK vs DCU, with a larger set of shoulder guards, armored navy blue gloves, blue shirt and a ridged kilt connected to his large metal belt over his stomach, long blue leg warmers up to his knees and metal ankle guards over them. His base stats are 1,050 damage and 1,200 health, making him the strongest in the game. iOS Darkseid dons a blue helmet and chest armor with a silver ridged stomach and an upside-down omega symbol engraved on his chest, his exposed arms revealing his rocky gray flesh, his hands however burn red and a silver metallic belt holds his kilt up. He wears blue and silver greaves on his feet, with the omega symbol once more engraved on the shin guards of his armor. Trivia *Although Darkseid is in the console versions of the game as a stage transition appearance, he does not wear the same costume in the Mobile version. Instead, he wears a completely different costume. *Darkseid is the only playable DC character from ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe to not reappear as a playable character in the console versions of Injustice: Gods Among Us, he is instead merely a stage transition. *To announce his reveal in the Injustice iOS (and later other devices) the Darkseid support card was renamed Anti-Life Equation. Gallery DarkseidCardiOS.png Darksied in Injustice -22.jpg Darkseid Mobile 1.jpg Darkseid Mobile 2.jpg Darkseid Mobile Card.jpg Darkseid Mobile Gameplay.jpg Darkseid Mobile Gameplay 2.jpg Darkseid Mobile Gameplay 3.jpg Darkseid Mobile Super.jpg Darkseid Mobile Super Intro.jpg Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Category:IOS Category:Playable Characters